


A Night To Remember

by ficforthought



Series: Stepfather!Jensen [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Jared, Consensual Underage Sex, Forbidden Love, Infidelity, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Porn with Feelings, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficforthought/pseuds/ficforthought
Summary: Frustrated after weeks of only stolen kisses and rushed hand jobs in Jared’s room when everyone else is asleep, Jensen orchestrates a night alone for them to take their time and enjoy each other, properly. Inspired bythisgif of young Jared.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Stepfather!Jensen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	A Night To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I state Jensen's age in this one rather than implying. If you read the first fic then you should be fine with it, but for anyone still on the fence Jensen is over twenty years older than Jared. Unbeta'd, all mistakes due to muse induced exhaustion!

It’s Friday evening and Jensen can hear a movie blaring out from the TV in the living room as he closes the front door and hangs up his suit jacket. He can’t help but smile, his plan has worked perfectly and tonight he and his stepson are going to reap the rewards of his scheming. Ever since they both gave into their desires over Christmas, thanks to a Santa costume that was the tipping point, he and Jared haven’t been alone in the house for more than a couple of hours and it’s driving him crazy.  
  
So far any time they’ve actually managed to spend together has either been when Sherri - his wife, and Jared’s mother - is out shopping, doing the school run or other household errands. He does his fair share but they both have full time jobs and there’s a five year old bundle of energy that he’s also stepfather to, so it doesn’t leave much opportunity for quality time for his affair with Jared. It’s been just over two months of stolen kisses, quick hand jobs in Jared’s room when everyone else is asleep and one attempted blow job, but Sherri came home early just as Jared sealed his mouth around the head of Jensen’s cock.  
  
Now, though, he stands in the doorway to the living room and enjoys the view. Jared is sitting on the floor in front of the sofa, his long legs spread out under the coffee table which is laden with enough snacks to feed a family… or in this case one hungry fifteen year old. He’s wearing his usual baggy jeans and a dark grey sweater that clings to his slim, muscular body, accentuating his shoulders and chest in a way that has heat pooling in Jensen’s belly every time he wears it. The teen is oblivious to the fact that Jensen’s there, he realises, completely caught up in the action movie on screen, so the man allows himself to _properly_ look, knowing they’re alone for the night and he can indulge without fear of getting caught staring.  
  
Jared’s been growing his hair since Christmas, longer on the top and the sides, framing his angular face in a way Jensen highly approves of. The back is shorter but it’s still long enough that Jensen can dig his fingers into it when he pulls Jared closer to kiss him, and the man’s fingers itch to bury in it, now. He clears his throat as he pushes away from the doorframe, smirking a little as the teen jumps.  
  
“Shit, Jen,” he shouts, his large hand coming up to rest on his chest, “you scared me!”  
  
“Sorry,” Jensen replies with a shrug, walking over and sitting on the sofa with his knee pressed to Jared’s shoulder.  
  
“No, you’re not!” the teen says around a soft smile.  
  
Jensen reaches to pick a peanut M&M from the bowl on the table and pops it in his mouth, “Nope!” he says, smiling back while he chews. He leans towards Jared and tips the teen’s head backward slightly with a hand under his chin and presses a lingering kiss to his soft, pink lips.  
  
Jared returns it but pulls away quickly, looking over to the door, “Where’s mom?” he asks, looking a little nervous.  
  
The older man leans back on the sofa, letting his legs drop open, “Not here!” he says with a smile.  
  
The teen frowns, “Then where is she?”  
  
“Wellll,” Jensen drawls, “since Meg’s with your dad for the weekend, I thought Sherri could use a proper break. I suggested she call your aunt Sylvia and arrange a girl’s night, and being the generous person I am, I even supplied them with a couple of bottles of wine...each!” he winks, “I booked them a table for lunch tomorrow, too.”  
  
Jared blinks up at him and frowns a little, “But Jen, it’s your birthday weekend, I thought you’d be spending it together.”  
  
Jensen shrugs, “We’ll probably go out to dinner tomorrow night and when Meg gets back on Sunday I’m apparently having a tea party,” he winces a little at that, amused to see Jared does the same, “sooo,” he reaches out to trace the teen’s bottom lip with his thumb, smiling down at him, “it’s just you and me until then.”  
  
His stepson’s beaming smile makes Jensen chuckle, “Just us?” the teen says, quietly, as though him saying it louder may somehow change things.  
  
Jensen shuffles forward on the sofa so his ass is closer to the edge and cups both of his hands around Jared’s face, the teen’s long neck twisting slightly with the action, “Just us,” he replies at a similar volume, “happy birthday to me.”  
  
Jared shifts, then, turning around and getting up on his knees, all somehow without dislodging Jensen’s hands from his face, and kisses him. Jensen sighs into it, leisurely sliding his lips against Jared’s before licking into his mouth, tasting sweetness and the unique flavour of Jared, himself. The teen deepens the kiss and starts pawing at Jensen’s shirt, trying to push it off his shoulders and unbutton it at the same time, but the older man pulls back and takes hold of the kid’s wrists.  
  
“Slow down, cowboy! Watch your movie,” he says, waving a hand towards the screen where explosions are happening all over the place, “I’m starving, gonna order us pizza!” The indignant look on the teen’s face makes him laugh out loud.  
  
“You’re seriously turning me down?” Jared says, his expression now akin to that of a kicked puppy, “How often do we get to be alone, Jen?”  
  
Jensen rolls his eyes, fondly, and rubs the inside of both of Jared’s wrists with his thumbs, “I am absolutely _not_ turning you down, Jay,” he frees up a hand and brushes the shorter hairs away from the corner of Jared’s eye, loving the softness of it, “I made it so we have _all night_ because I don’t want to rush, let’s just enjoy the time. OK?” he presses a soft kiss to the teen’s forehead before another to his lips.  
  
Jared still looks disappointed but nods, “I guess. Can we get a thin crust pizza? With extra cheese, of course!”  
  
“Sure,” Jensen laughs, “ _of course_!”  
  
An hour later and they’re both full, or at least Jensen is, Jared could probably squeeze another slice in, but for now he seems content, eyes glued to the screen in front them. The older man still has no idea what movie is playing, there’s more explosions, fight scenes, car chases and dialogue that is hardly Shakespeare, but he’s not really watching it anyway, too busy watching the gorgeous teen next to him. Jared is still on the floor at one end of the couch and Jensen decides it’s too far away.  
  
“Hey,” he says loudly enough to be heard between the noises of the film, prodding Jared with his foot for good measure. When the teen turns around the light from the screen highlights his profile and suddenly Jensen’s hungry for something other than pizza, “get over here,” he nods his head sideways and pats the sofa cushion between his spread legs, indicating for Jared to sit between them, smiling when the kid almost scrambles to do it, “that’s better,” he says when he can feel Jared’s body heat against his.  
  
After a couple of minutes he shuffles forward so that he can card his hands through Jared’s hair then gently grip the shorter strands at the nape of his neck, pleased when the teen leans into it. He keeps doing that until he feels the low buzz of arousal moving through his body, leaning forward to place a soft kiss below where his hand rests, breathing in the scent of Jared’s shampoo, then licks his lips and places another kiss to the side of Jared’s neck. The teen sighs softly and tips his head to give better access. When Jensen peppers the whole side of his neck with more kisses the teen lets out a soft moan which heats Jensen’s blood even more. He drags his lips first up to behind Jared’s ear, earning himself a shiver, then down to the juncture of neck and shoulder, pushing the collar of his sweater aside to place more soft kisses to the soft skin, there.  
  
Jared leans back into it, breathing a little faster and Jensen smiles against him. He works his way back up to Jared’s ear, nosing behind it before sucking the lobe into his mouth. The teen gasps and arches, the noise going straight to Jensen’s dick “Like that, huh?” he asks without taking his lips away. As his stepson nods, Jensen shifts on the sofa so he can repeat his actions on the other side.  
  
Keeping one hand in Jared’s hair he strokes the other over the side of the teen’s neck that he’s not kissing, gently tracing over his collarbone then lower until he can rub over Jared’s nipple, causing him to moan again.  
  
From this position Jensen can only reach so far down Jared’s body but that’s fine, he wants to tease the boy seeing as they have the time. He releases his grip on the teen’s hair and smoothes his other hand down the broadening chest and rubs Jared’s other nipple before plucking them both gently, loving the sounds it draws from his young lover.  
  
“Jen...” Jared pants, bucking his hips slightly.  
  
Jensen changes sides again, feeling himself twitching and hardening in his jeans, “What, baby? What do you want?” his whispers into Jared’s ear, rolling both nipples between his fingers and tugging a little, loving how responsive the teen is.  
  
“Hngh,” Jared says, pressing his head back, “want...you...” he says in a strangled voice.  
  
Heat floods through Jensen at the noises his boy is making, his kisses getting wetter as his desire ramps up, “Nuh uh, I want details,” he whispers, laughing against hot skin as Jared almost whimpers when the older man tugs harder on his nipples which are now hard buds beneath his fingers.  
  
Jared fumbles for the remote and pauses the film, turns around in Jensen’s arms, kneeling up and throwing his own long ones around his stepfather’s neck and then smashing their lips together. The feel and taste of him always makes the older man crazy and he gets lost in it as Jared deepens the kiss, sweeping his tongue around every part of Jensen’s he can reach, the heat of the teen’s palm against the back of his neck and his scalp like a brand where they’re touching him. Eventually they have to pull back for air and Jared’s eyelids flutter open, long lashes drawing attention to how beautiful his eyes are. In between ragged breaths the teen manages words, “I want all of you, Jen.”  
  
The older man catches his breath a little as he strokes his hands down Jared’s muscular back through the sweater, “You can have whatever you want, Jay,” he says, "just gotta say it.” Jensen always finds it so hot getting Jared to tell him what he wants, loves how desperate it makes them both.  
  
Jared scrambles back into his lap and rolls his hips so that their dicks press together and his breath hitches. He slides the hand that was in Jensen’s hair down his face, long fingers stroking over five o’clock shadow then his lips, “Your mouth, really want your mouth on me,” he says as he slides two fingers inside.  
  
Jensen moans as he takes the teen’s fingers into his mouth, sucking gently and running his tongue around the pads of them, tasting pizza, chocolate and skin. He feels himself start to sweat as Jared’s pupils dilate as he watches his stepfather’s mouth work over the digits. He slides a hand down to cup one of the teen’s firm ass cheeks and pulls his mouth off, “Yeah, yeah, me, too,” he pants, realising how much he wants it. It’s not like he hasn’t thought about sucking Jared’s cock before, but now it’s a reality rather a possibility, he wonders how he’s not just dropped to his knees and swallowed the kid down, before, “c’mon, upstairs!”  
  
Jared freezes above him, visibly swallowing and licking his lips before he speaks, “Whose bed?” he asks, cheeks flushed and a small crease in his forehead where he’s frowning a little.  
  
Jensen stills at that, too, wondering for a minute if they should go to Jared’s room again before making the decision, “I want you in _my_ bed,” he says, stroking his thumb over Jared’s cheekbone, “not enough room in yours, wanna spread you out and take my time. Wanna be able to smell you in there.”  
  
“But it’s _mom’s_ bed as well,” he says, “it’s kinda fucked up, Jen.”  
  
Jensen huffs out a laugh and shakes his head a little, “I’m thirty seven, Jay, I got more than twenty years on you, you’re my stepson and I want you more than I’ve wanted anyone in my whole life...and _the bed_ I’m gonna fuck you in is the problem, here?” it’s all kinds of wrong when he says it out loud, but it doesn’t stop his dick aching for the teen in his lap.  
  
“Wait, what?” Jared says, eyes wide.  
  
It’s Jensen’s turn to frown, now, “ _What_ , what?”  
  
  
A shy smile and a blush cross Jared’s face and he bites his lip a little before he speaks, “More than anyone in your whole life?”  
  
Butterflies start flying around his stomach as the teen repeats his own words back to him and Jensen realises it’s true, not just something said in the heat of the moment. He reaches up to cup Jared’s face in both hands and draws him in for a soft kiss, “Yeah...I…yeah,” he says, watching the smile grow on his young lover’s face and feeling his own flush at the same time, “you’re not gonna let that one drop are ya?” he teases.  
  
Jared slams their mouths together again, hot and messy, biting at Jensen’s bottom lip as he pulls away, “Not a chance,” he says, then almost shyly, “Jen?”  
  
“What, baby?”  
  
“Are you really gonna… you want to do that?”  
  
“What? Fuck you?” he says, watching the teen’s face, “Of course I want to, Jay,” he brushes the boy’s cheekbone again, feeling the heat under his fingers, “but we don’t do anything you’re not comfortable with. There are other things we can do, so no pressure, OK?”  
  
Jared’s breath hitches and he nods, leaning down again so their noses almost touch, “Yeah, no… I mean, I want that, Jen, I really do.”  
  
Jensen’s heart pounds at Jared’s words and he lets out a moan as his desire for the boy builds even more. This kid is gonna be the death of him, “OK,” he says, resting his forehead against Jared’s, “let’s go to bed.”

§

Jared lets out a long, slow breath as he looks at himself in the bathroom mirror. He can hear Jensen moving around in the bedroom, opening and closing drawers and muttering to himself, and the teen takes the time to try and calm his nerves. It’s not that he doesn’t want Jensen, he wants him so much it hurts, but it’s his first time and it’s going to be with _his stepfather_. He knows how wrong it is - or more accurately how wrong society says it is - but right then it just doesn’t seem to matter. He knows how he feels about the man, he trusts Jensen, he’s not taking advantage of him. If the teen said he wanted to stop this and pretend the whole thing had never happened, as much as he knows it would hurt, Jensen would honour his wishes.  
  
“Hey, you alright?” Jensen says, softly, but it still startles him.  
  
“Shit!” Jared looks at the older man in the mirror and nods, “Yeah, fine, just nervous, ya know?” he says, hoping it doesn’t make him sound young and pathetic.  
  
“It’s OK, Jay,” the older man says, slipping his arms around Jared’s waist and resting his chin on the teen’s shoulder, “I said no pressure and I mean it, come on,” he presses a soft kiss to the teen’s neck, “let’s start with a shower.”  
  
Jared nods, turning in the man’s arms and kissing him, slowly. Jensen’s hands leave a tingling sensation everywhere they touch, back, hips, chest, and desire begins to take over the nerves. He leans back and pulls his sweater off, letting it drop to the floor. He flushes a little at the heat in Jensen’s eyes as they look over his upper body, still in awe that he can turn this older and more experienced man on. He steps forward and pulls at Jensen’s already loosened tie, and slips it over his head then starts on the buttons of his white work shirt, pressing a kiss to his throat and upper chest as he undoes each one. Feeling a little braver when Jensen moans and threads his hands in Jared’s hair, the teen leans down to suck a nipple into his mouth when he’s pushed the shirt to the floor, the hot, salty skin wrinkling under his mouth as it hardens.  
  
“Shit, c’mon, Jay,” Jensen says with a hiss, reaching between their bodies to cup Jared’s now hard again dick through his jeans, “get these off!”  
  
Jared gives a hard suck on Jensen’s nipple, loving the sharp gasp it draws from the older man when he does, before he stands and looks him in the eye, “Eager, much?” he says with a wink, sounding much more confident than he feels.  
  
“Shut up!” Jensen growls, taking his mouth in a hard kiss, only pulling back to shed the rest of his own clothes before he walks over to the shower and turns it on to heat up. He steps into the large cubicle and holds out a hand, a disapproving look on his face, “You’re too far away, get in here.”  
  
The teens tries to ignore the laugh spilling from Jensen’s lips as Jared almost trips over in his rush to get the rest of his clothes off. He leaves them in a pile on the floor next to Jensen’s and steps into the large cubicle after him. Steam is slowly building up in there and his breath catches at the sight in front of him. Jensen is standing under the spray, head tipped back and eyes closed. It’s the first time he’s seen the man fully naked and he’s _stunning_. Jared feels frozen to the spot as he sweeps his eyes over the body in front of him, perfect in every way, in his opinion. He watches the play of muscles as Jensen lathers his hair with shampoo and follows the line of bubbles as they wash down his chest, abs and stomach, swallowing the drool in his mouth when he gets to the man’s half hard cock.  
  
“See something you like?” Jensen chuckles, a smirk spreading over his face when he sees Jared’s cock jerking, “Gonna take that as a yes, get that pretty little ass of yours over here.”  
  
The teens nods, pulling the door closed behind him and moving closer to where he wants to be.  
  
Jensen holds out a sponge and his shower gel, the one Jared loves because it perfectly compliments the man’s cologne (and if the teen steals some every now and then so that he smells like Jensen, that’s his business), “You don’t have to just look, you can touch, too, Jay, whatever you want.”  
  
Heat floods Jared’s body and it’s only a little from the hot water, “Yeah,” he croaks, taking the bottle and pouring some onto the sponge then stepping forward. He rubs it over Jensen’s chest, a thrill going through him when the man gasps a little as it brushes his nipples. He uses his other hand then to smooth the lather up over Jensen’s shoulder and down his arm, leaning into his heat. He washes most of Jensen’s body, purposefully not touching the man’s cock, feeling like he’s in a trance. He marvels at the feel of hot, soft skin over hard muscle, kissing areas that look exceptionally tasty - his neck, collarbone, between his shoulder blades and his belly. He kneels down to wash Jensen’s feet and finally there’s no way around the fact that he’s face to face with the man’s cock. He drops the sponge and fumbles around for the shower gel, using just a small amount to stroke Jensen’s shaft and over his balls, hearing the older man panting over the sound of the water and his own pulse. He picks the sponge up again and squeezes to rinse the skin before he looks up to Jensen’s face.  
  
Those beautiful thick, dark lashes flutter over flushed cheeks and his bottom lip is caught in his teeth. He’s panting, one hand flat against the tiles as the other grips Jared’s shoulder. The teen doesn’t think he’s seen anything more beautiful, that is until he takes hold of the base of Jensen’s cock and sweeps his tongue across the head and Jensen’s mouth drops open, caught up in the pleasure of it. The teen feels a spurt of pre-come dribble down his own shaft from it, and he’s desperate to see more pleasure on Jensen’s face. He swallows and leans forward, opening his mouth enough to get it around the head of the older man’s cock in and slides his lips over the wet, slick heat. He moans at the flavour or the man, and jumps a little when he hears a ‘fuck’ from above him as Jensen’s hips jerk, causing his cock to slide further in. There’s a squeeze on his shoulder and he looks up.  
  
“Sorry,” Jensen rasps.  
  
Jared moans, _God_ , his stepfather sounds wrecked already and it makes the teen’s body even hotter. Jensen’s hips shift again but this time Jared’s ready for it, allowing the hardness to press onto his tongue. He breathes sharply through his nose and tries to relax, he’s wanted to do this for months and he’s not going to let nerves get the better of him. He pulls off and takes in a couple of deep breaths before he slides his lips over again. He rubs his tongue under the head and sucks gently at the same time as he strokes the lower half of Jensen’s dick with his hand. Once he’s mastered breathing through his nose he starts bobbing his head up and down, loving the feel of the hardness beneath his lips. He keeps working his hand as well and soon he can’t stop himself moaning as the salty taste of pre-come reaches his tongue.  
  
Jensen’s hand moves from his shoulder to thread into Jared’s hair and put a little pressure on his head, encouraging but not forcing. The teen glances up at Jensen and sees green orbs looking down at him, flicking between his eyes and his shaft sliding in and out of Jared’s mouth. He wonders what he looks like, wonders what Jensen would look like in the same position and his own cock jerks at the thought. Jensen’s hips jerk forward again when Jared moans again, almost gagging him.  
  
“Fuck,” the man says, pulling back, “Jay, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.”  
  
“S’ok,” Jared says, bringing both hands to the man’s hips and pushing him back against the wall where he can hold them steady, “can I try again?”  
  
Jensen’s hand cups his jaw, running a thumb over his lips where they feel hot and swollen, “Only if you want to. God, your _mouth_ ,” he says, pushing the thumb in and moaning when Jared automatically sucks on it. They’ve been in the shower long enough for the skin to be wrinkled but Jared doesn’t care, he just rolls his tongue across the skin and sucks, biting gently before pulling back.  
  
“You close?” Jared asks, aware of the ache in his jaw and his knees but not willing to give up until he knows what it’s like to make Jensen fall apart with his mouth.  
  
“Yeah,” Jensen replies, taking in heaving breaths, “just another couple of minutes, probably less.”  
  
  
“OK,” Jared replies, desperate to get his mouth back to work, “good, wanna taste you.”  
  
Jensen groans and tightens his grip on Jared’s hair, using his other hand to pull him forward by the back of his neck, “You’re doing great, Jay!” he says.  
  
Jared’s chest swells with pride at the praise and he goes back to work, obviously he has far more enthusiasm than experience, but Jensen doesn’t seem to mind and soon his hips start to move despite Jared’s hold on them. Grunts and moans fall from his lips and the teen feels the cock in his mouth getting harder, knowing Jensen’s nearly there. He puts a hand on Jared’s shoulder in warning, but he doesn’t stop. He speeds up, groaning at the taste of him getting stronger, but when Jensen comes, he wasn’t as prepared as he thought he was.  
  
The angle he’s at means most of the first jet hits the back of his throat making him gag a little. He manages to keep his mouth sealed, though, and pulls back to catch the rest on his tongue. The heat and the twitching flesh in his mouth almost sends him over the edge, untouched. Just when he thinks he’s going to stop breathing Jensen releases his grip on the teen’s hair and Jared pulls off with a slick pop, bending to cough and spit down the drain. As soon as he lifts his head up Jensen drops to his knees and presses their lips together in a rough kiss, sweeping his tongue into Jared’s mouth, moaning and running his hands over the teen’s face.  
  
“Fuck,” Jensen pants when he pulls away, resting his forehead on Jared’s shoulder, “that was amazing, Jay!” he pulls back to look him the eye, “Are you OK?”  
  
Jared nods, still breathless, “Yeah, just…” he says with a shaky voice, not sure whether he’s disappointed Jensen by not swallowing his come, “I didn’t… I choked a little and…” he lowers his eyes, “I’ll swallow next time, I’m sorry.”  
  
Jensen pulls his head up, “Look at me,” he says, sternly, but when the teen looks up he sees a soft expression, “don’t apologise, baby boy. You wanna swallow next time, that’s fine, but if you don’t, that’s fine, too. Not everyone likes it.”  
  
Relief floods through Jared and he feels his cheeks heat, embarrassed that Jensen must feel like he had to explain it to him. Logically he knows what the man says is true, but somehow he feels silly, “Alright,” he nods, “next time.”  
  
Jensen kisses him again, then his eyes heat again as he shifts, sliding his hands down to Jared’s still hard cock, causing the teen to wince at the pain/pleasure of being hard for so long. He shakes his head, “No, not yet,” he says, even though his body is screaming _yes, now!_ , I wanna wait until we… you know.”  
  
“Dude, you’re fifteen,” Jensen laughs, pulling him to stand then pressing him into the wall, gently taking hold of Jared’s cock, again, just holding it, “you can go again in a few minutes! Plus it’ll relax you…let me, please?” he sticks his bottom lip out in an exaggerated pout and Jared can’t help but laugh and kiss the man, letting him have his way.  


§

Jensen’s legs are still shaking as he starts slowly pumping Jared’s dick. He knows the kid must feel like he’s ready to explode and he wants to make sure it happens, but not yet, he has another plan. After a few more pumps, the teen is gripping his shoulder and pushing his hips, making beautiful little desperate sounds as he tries to get more friction, but Jensen smirks and lets him go. It takes a few seconds for Jared’s brain to catch up, an adorably confused look crosses his face when it does, “Jen? What? Come on, man, don’t be a tease.”  
  
Jensen leans in and kisses him, deep, hot and full of passion even though it’ll be a while yet before he can get hard again, he still feels the low buzz of arousal in his body, “Shh, I’ll get you there, sweetheart,” he reassures as he trails wet kisses across the teen’s face and neck, “gonna get you ready in here, OK?”  
  
Jared’s face wrinkles in confusion for a minute, but then it sinks in, “I thought we were going to bed? Jen, I don’t wanna…”  
  
Jensen shakes his head and pinches one of Jared’s nipples just to hear him hiss, “I said get you ready, your first time ain’t gonna be actually _in_ the shower… we can work up to that,” he kisses the side of Jared’s neck again, he’s drawn to it like a magnet, there’s just something about it that’s incredibly sexy and one day it’s going to be his downfall. Sometimes he has to stop himself from just reaching out and pulling the boy toward him by his hair so Jensen can get his lips on it, almost did it over breakfast one day, too. Jared never complains, always tips his head to give him more access, shivering and moaning the more attention Jensen lavishes on the long column of flesh. They both want him to leave marks, in fact Jensen wants to suck and bite the teen all over, mark that perfect skin up and claim him, no matter how neanderthal it might be.  
  
He realises he’s been caught up in his thoughts when Jared’s cock presses against his hipbone like a brand and the boy is making impatient noises. He cups his face and kisses him again before pulling him back towards the hot spray. He spends time washing the teen, repeating what was done to him, and this time he _does_ leave some marks, sucking bruises over Jared’s collarbone, shoulder and belly where they won’t show, but he’ll know they’re there under clothes. He bites down harder than he intended to on the kid’s nipple and it leaves an angry mark but thankfully the skin doesn’t break, “Shit, baby boy, I’m sorry,” he says when Jared cries out in pain and can’t help but laugh and shrug one shoulder when the teen’s glare makes it clear he knows Jensen’s not sorry at all.  
  
Soon he’s holding Jared around the waist from behind, kissing the back of his neck and shoulder, rubbing his soapy slick fingers over his hole. He’s purposefully avoided touching Jared’s cock and has pushed the boy’s own hand away several times, swallowing his objections with deep kisses, waiting for _this_. He can feel Jared trembling slightly, his breathing ragged as he traces his lips across the shell of the teen’s ear and speaks directly into it, “You’ve done this part before, right?”  
  
“Yeah,” Jared pants, “been doing it a while.”  
  
“Yeah?” he replies, putting gentle pressure on the muscle but not quite pushing in, “How many fingers, kiddo?”  
  
Jared shifts so he can open his legs wider, pushing himself back onto Jensen’s finger, both of them gasping when it slips into the tight heat. The teen tries to move further back to get it deeper but Jensen tightens his grip on the kid’s hip, making it clear he’s in charge, “Almost got three fingers all the way in,” he gasps, “always too worked up by then.”  
  
Jensen’s getting hard again and his cock jerks at the thought of Jared on his knees on the bed, or in the shower working himself open, “What gets you off, Jay?” he asks, giving in and letting his middle finger slide all the way in, groaning at how tight Jared grips him, “Tell me what you think about…” he says, sliding his finger out nearly all the way before pushing back in with more pressure.  
  
Jared cries out, his inner muscles fluttering around Jensen’s finger, giving him a taste of what he’ll feel around his dick, soon. The teen’s giant hand squeezes his stepfathers, long fingers sliding between his own where he’s gripping the boy’s waist, “Jen, _please_ , more.”  
  
Jensen takes pity on him, and slides in and out at a steady pace, twisting to vary the sensation and leans closer, “ _Tell me_ ,” he demands, “what do you picture when you’re stuffing your ass?”  
  
“You,” he groans as he pushes his hips back, taking Jensen in deeper, still, “always you.”  
  
A shiver runs down Jensen’s spine despite the hot water pouring around them, “What about me?” he growls, his cock jerking against his belly. Jared is gasping, stomach muscles tensing against Jensen’s arm. Gently the older man pulls his finger almost all the way out, gathering more of the slippery bubbles and pushing back in with two this time.  
  
“Oh God,” Jared gasps, “Jen, _fuck_...this,” he begs as he starts riding the fingers inside him, “think about your fingers in me, thicker than mine, filling me up.”  
  
Jensen groans again, his own hips jerking forward as he pumps his fingers into Jared’s ass, gently spreading them on the way out, encouraging the muscle to give, ready to take his thick cock, “Jesus, that’s hot,” he murmurs, “you just think about my fingers?”  
  
“No,” Jared shakes his head, his hips working in a counter rhythm to Jensen’s fingers, adjusting to the intrusion, “fingers...tongue,” he pants, “your cock.”  
  
Jensen feels dizzy with heat and arousal, “God!,” he moans against the boy’s shoulder, his hand moving faster and deeper, now, “And where am I when you’re doing this, writhing on your own fingers.”  
  
The teen moves his hand to grab his cock and Jensen goes with it, gripping it firm around the base, drawing a desperate sob from him, “N-n-next room,” he stammers, “I pretend I can hear you m-moaning, ‘s’ like you’re d-doing just for m-me.”  
  
Jensen spreads his fingers wider inside Jared a few times to allow himself some deep breaths before pulling them out completely, his cock dribbling pre-come, now, screaming to be inside. He fumbles one handed to get more shower gel, letting the bottle slip to the floor as he lathers it over all his fingers. As he holds three against Jared’s ass, he nudges the teen’s knee with his own, silently telling him to open his legs wider to let him in. He rubs the slick all round the quivering hole until he feels Jared’s body trembling more, knowing his boy can’t possibly hold on much longer, “Jay?” he says, waiting for a response.  
  
“What?” he says, the shaking in his body making its way into his voice, now, “Jen, _come on_!”  
  
Slowly pushing three fingers inside Jared ass he leans closer still, “You ever listen to me fucking your mom?” the teen goes completely still and Jensen has his answer, “It’s OK, you know,” he slides his fingers out, stretching slowly and stroking the kid’s rim with his thumb as well, then slams them in hard and deep, making sure to graze Jared’s prostate as he does, “I think about you when I fuck her.”  
  
“Y-you d-do?” the teen asks around a gasp. Although they both feel bad about what they’re doing, the taboo of it turns them both on, too, so when Jensen voices the dirty-bad-wrong things Jared gets more desperate.  
  
“Have done for months, so when you hear me, you gotta know I’m imagining you like this, all needy for me.” How Jensen’s managing coherent sentences when along with everything else the dirty talk is making him even hotter, he has no idea. His cock _aches_ to be inside the teen, “Ready to come, sweetheart?” he asks, his own voice strained as he rubs Jared’s prostate, keeping pressure on it, and firmly pumping his cock at the same time.  
  
“Yeah...need it...oh _shit_ , Jen,” the teen babbles, shaking so hard the older man has to pull his arm tighter around his waist to keep him upright, “ _please_ he sobs, fucking into Jensen’s fist then back onto his fingers. He lets out a whimper then comes out with a strangled noise, his whole body rigid, wave after wave of thick stickiness landing on his chest, Jensen’s hand and the tiles around them.  
  
As Jared clamps down around his fingers, Jensen’s knees feel weak, knowing he’s going to feel that around him, soon. He moves them both so they’re out of the spray, his back against the wall and turns Jared in his arms and plasters the teen across his chest, “Fuck, Jay, that was _so hot_ ,” he says before capturning the teen’s slack mouth in a kiss. Jared pulls out of it fairly quickly, chest heaving like he’s run a marathon, his wet hands resting on Jensen’s hips for extra support.  
  
He blinks open his eyes and offers a grin that makes Jensen think he’s adorable, and it if wasn’t for the fact his dick is aching to be buried in the teen’s ass _yesterday_ he’d be happy to kiss the grin off his face, but as it is all he can do is roll his hips, pressing his cock against the teen’s tight belly. Jared nods and steadies himself, “That was awesome,” he says against Jensen’s cheek, “but m’ legs don’t work, anymore!”   


§

Jared didn’t expect his stepfather to _carry him_ , but after drying them both off quickly Jensen leaned down and locked his arms around the back of the teen’s thighs, lifting him over his shoulder and depositing him with a _thwump_ on the freshly made bed. He let out a cry of surprise, laughing both at Jensen’s playful smile and how he almost slipped off the edge of the bed in his rush to climb on top of Jared, but that stopped as the older man pushed his lube slick fingers back inside him, finally replacing it with his cock.  
  
The teen smiles in the dark room, now, Jensen still asleep with his arms curled possessively around Jared’s waist and chest. He stretches his long limbs as best he can, trying to work the kinks out without waking his stepfather, but the man’s breathing changes so he knows he’s finally surfacing, “Thanks for joining me, old man!” Jared teases.  
  
“Fuck off,” Jensen mumbles into the back of his neck, the contrast of his soft lips and rough stubble against the sensitive skin making the teen moan. The older man shuffles forward slightly, his hardening cock pressing against Jared’s lower back, “I’ll show you what old can do.”  
  
Jared shivers as Jensen scrapes his teeth over the skin he’s mumbling into before he noses behind the teen’s ear and then tongues at the shell. Heat pools in Jared’s belly and he feels himself start to get hard yet again, too. Jensen’s hand slides from it’s place on the teen’s stomach, over his thigh and down to the back of his knee, lifting it towards his chest, tapping on it as an indication to leave it there. Figuring he knows where this is going, Jared takes in a breath and relaxes his muscles on the exhale just before Jensen’s pushes two fingers into his still loose, come soaked hole. He can’t hold back the slight wince, though.  
  
“Sore?” Jensen asks, his voice sleep rough.  
  
“Yeah,” Jared replies, honestly, trying to relax a bit more, knowing now that the discomfort will soon turn to pleasure under the older man’s experienced hands, “just slow, yeah?”  
  
Jensen chuckles as he presses hot wet kisses over the teen’s shoulders as he fucks him slowly with his fingers, “Make up your mind, baby boy,” he says, circling his fingers over Jared’s prostate, applying gentle pressure, “you were the one that kept saying ‘ _fuck me harder, daddy_ ’ that last round, I just gave you what you asked for!”  
  
Heat blooms across Jared’s face, “I did _not_ say that!” he almost squeaks, closing his eyes tight in embarrassment.  
  
“Liar,” Jensen laughs, gently pulling his fingers out and rolling Jared onto his back, “you _know_ you did.”  
  
When the teen opens his eyes he sees the smug look on Jensen’s face as he climbs over to straddle slim hips. Jared covers his face with both hands, then, “ I didn’t _mean_ to say…that,” he replies, opening his fingers a little so he can see through to look at Jensen, “why didn’t you freak out, anyway?”  
  
Jensen shifts again, lowering his ass to rest on Jared’s thighs, taking both of the teen’s wrists in his hot hands and pulling them away, “It was kinda hot!” Jensen shrugs, smiling at him. He lets one of Jared’s wrists go in favour of picking up the tube of lube and holding up in front of his chest. He smirks, shaking the tube a little, “Gonna let daddy take care of you one more time? It is my birthday, after all!”  
  
Jared laughs, still squirming a little with embarrassment, but Jensen leans down to kiss him again, hot, slow and deep and it melt’s the teen’s brain a little. Aside from the protest of his sore muscles as the older man, true to his word, gently works his lubed up cock into Jared’s puffy hole, “Fuck,” the teen hisses, wondering if he’s going to be able to sit down properly for a couple of days after being fucked three times already. Jensen lowers his wider body down onto him, trapping Jared’s cock between their bellies, and threads the fingers of both hands through his. He moves so slowly that at first it’s a little more than grinding, rubbing the head of his cock over Jared’s prostate with every movement until the teen can’t take it anymore, “Move, Jen, come _on_!”  
  
Jensen picks up the pace a little but he’s only barely pumping his hips, being gentle and tender and Jared wants to cry with how overwhelmed it makes him. The teen’s orgasm creeps up on his, sweeping through him in a wave of heat and Jensen’s mouth lazily kisses him as Jared’s spilling hot between them with a cry. A few grunts and firmer snaps of his hips and Jensen fills him again, squeezing Jared’s hand until the boy thinks his circulation is being cut off.  
  
When Jensen pulls out and collapses to the side, Jared uses what remaining energy he has left to sprawl himself over his stepfather’s chest, listening to the sounds of their heartbeats and breathing returning to normal, “Jen?” he says, softly after a while, lifting his head to look the man in the eye. He feels the blush creeping over his cheeks, even after everything they’ve done in the last few hours he feels oddly vulnerable and he can’t help chewing on his bottom lip, nervously.  
  
Jensen frowns, shifting his upper body so he’s sitting up a little, meeting Jared’s eyes dead on, “What is it?” he asks, carding his fingers through the teen’’s hair and Jared as always leans into it, it makes him feel loved, somehow, “Sweetheart, talk to me,” Jensen says softly.  
  
Jared closes his eyes briefly, the pet names Jensen uses and the weight of those big green eyes looking right into his soul is sometimes too much for the teen to handle. He covers Jensen’s hand with his own, “What are we gonna do, now?” he asks, hating how young he sounds, “You know, about _us_ ,” he finishes, hoping the older man will understand what his sex mushy teenaged brain is getting at. This is going to tear the family apart sooner or later and Jared won’t be able to cope being apart from Jensen, not now he knows how much the man wants him, too.  
  
Jensen sighs, letting his head drop back against the pillow for a while before he looks up again, “Honestly, Jay, I don’t know. I never thought I’d find myself in this position,” Jared nods, his heart pounding. His eyes burn and he doesn’t want to cry, but he feels like he might do anyway. Jensen kisses the top of his head and sighs again, “but I’m not letting you go, I know _that_.  
  
Jared does cry, then, but they’re happy tears. He grins at Jensen’s exaggerated eye roll as some of them fall onto the older man’s chest, “Sorry,” he says, wiping them away, but Jensen doesn’t look at all bothered by it.  
  
“You’re a sap, you know that?” the older man says, obviously trying to sound annoyed but the smile on his face says otherwise.  
  
“Shut up, you love me, anyway!” Jared says with a laugh, swatting Jensen’s chest.  
  
The older man twists his body to place a soft, lingering kiss on Jared’s lips, leaving them tingling when he pulls back, “Yeah,” he says, brushing a thumb over the teen’s cheek, “we’ll find a way, OK?”  
  
Jared nods and kisses Jensen again. There’s no way this is going to be easy, they don’t know what will happen next, but for now he’s happy to lie in the older man’s arms knowing that he’s loved, he’s wanted and he’s _thoroughly_ fucked out. They’ll figure it out after more sleep, and the rest of the pizza.  
  



End file.
